


Step One

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Forced Insemination, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Dean Winchester, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam wants a kid.He wants a kid with Dean.But Dean feels exactly the opposite, and so...Sam makes plans.





	Step One

_Step One_

It’s hard to hurt Dean. 

That’s his brother, one of the few people in this world he’s ever truly loved.

But he has to, so he does, and he does it in a way that means Dean won’t suspect it wasn’t an accident until everything becomes too obvious for him to think it was anything else.

One broken foot later and Dean is laid up for three weeks minimum, foot in a cast, mobility a whole recovery period away.

It gives Sam a good advantage in a few ways, not the least being that if (when) Dean realises what’s going on, he has a huge flight of steps to haul himself up to get out, and then faces a garage of cars he can’t drive.

But, just in case, because Dean is nothing if not resourceful, Sam locks the outer door anyway.

_Step Two_

Rowena isn’t the only witch in the world even if she is the most powerful, and he networks and finds an old guy who does mail order potions and is more than happy to send Sam what he needs.

Dean turns up his nose at the tea Sam offers him, grumpy from cabin fever and boredom, and says he wants coffee instead.

Sam offers him a compromise: he can have one if he has the other; besides, the tea helps bones knit faster, so Dean can get back on his feet sooner than the three weeks or so the doctors estimated.

He’ll be able to get back behind the wheel of the Impala sooner.

Sam can’t make enough of the tea after that, and has to end up ordering another batch.

_Step Three_

Fucking Dean with a broken foot is difficult at best. 

There’s no good position that doesn’t leave Dean without pain, and Sam forces himself to seem understanding as Dean groans, not in a good way, and Sam has to stop again, and back off.

Sex is just too physically demanding for somebody with a broken foot, too much, and it’s something Sam hadn’t considered.

But every problem has a solution, and Sam thinks for a couple of days before he adds a little sedative to Dean’s tea.

Using a turkey baster to squeeze his own semen into his sleeping brother’s ass might be something out of _Sunset Beach_ but…

...it works.

_Step Four_

A _normal_ pregnancy will be impossible.

He can’t keep Dean immobilised and a prisoner for nine months. Dean would find a way within that time, no matter what his condition, to get out, Sam’s sure, but if not then Cas would come ripping the door off the bunker, and rescue Dean, or Rowena would or they both would, and that would be that.

So that means speeding things up a little, and that same witch, who asks no questions, helps Sam out there as well.

It does means when Dean swells up from one night to the next, and starts puking, and realises this isn’t some really weird stomach flu, that he has to deal with Dean’s panic as well as Dean himself.

He keeps calm, and that proves to be his undoing, because he’s too calm and in that, somehow, Dean sees exactly what it is that Sam’s done to him.

Not that it helps. He’s sluggish, and still in pain, and dehydrated from the most recent bout of vomiting, and it’s so easy (physically anyway, Sam takes no joy in it) to force Dean to the infirmary, and onto one of the beds, and strap him down there.

And Dean can yell and pray to Cas all he wants; Cas is on the other side of the country, and even if he could hear Dean’s prayers (he can’t; turns out the wards on the bunker, with a little tweaking bounce prayers right back to the supplicant), by the time he gets back, it’ll be too late, and Dean…

Dean will surely see why this was worth it when their family of three is a family of four.

_Step Five_

Dean pants and moans and tugs at the cuffs strapped around his wrists.

Sam wishes they weren’t necessary, but this is _Dean_ and there’s every chance he’ll try to punch Sam out if he’s unrestrained, push our their kid, and then either barricade himself in somewhere or find a way, somehow, to get himself and the baby out, broken foot and all.

Dean’s that desperate.

And Sam knows it makes it harder; legs strapped back and open to let Sam have free access and make sure Dean doesn’t try to kick him, and because he only has one set of hands and he can’t hold Dean’s legs out of the way and deliver their baby.

Dean begs when he has the breath to do so, and Sam dabs the sweat from his face and neck and offers what comfort and reassurance he can.

Dean, in return, promises he’s going to kill Sam the first chance he gets.

For all the shit that’s gone down between them, this Dean will never forgive.

That hurts, but Sam’s sure that Dean will come around. He just needs time, to bond with the baby, and the idea of being a dad (or a mom, depending on how you want to look at it) and then he can work to rebuild the bridges with his big brother.

The labor isn’t easy, or quick, but when it's done, and Dean sags back, aching, exhausted, Sam clips the cord, and cleans off their little boy, and picks him up.

He wails, a little, but Sam knows how to fix that, knows what he needs.

He holds the boy one handed as he carefully pushes up the front of Dean’s scrubs, and balances their son close enough so he can latch on.

Dean groans, and tries to pull away on instinct, but his back is already against the bed, and the medical restraints offer no give.

“I’m going to end you,” he says, voice hoarse from his cries. “I will, I fucking will.”

Sam tries to ignore the hate in his brother’s voice. Maybe it will take longer than he thought for Dean to come around, but it’ll happen.

Sam’s sure of it.


End file.
